


Hair Raising Discussions

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Seb Gotch finds new ways to amuse himself during meetings.
Kudos: 1





	Hair Raising Discussions

  
"And that's how we bat against Rashid Khan," David Hussey said at the front of the meeting room. "Understood?"

"Yes, coach," the boys murmured back.

  
"Ok so now onto our bowling plans..." Dave said, drawing diagrams on the wall.

  
"Your hair is really soft," Seb Gotch whispered in the back row, his hands combing through Will Pucovski's hair.

  
"Thank you," Will whispered back, smiling a little.

  
Seb plaited a bit of Will's hair. "What kind of shampoo do you use?" he asked quietly.

  
"Usually whatever's in the bathroom," Will said, shrugging, "At the moment, my girlfriend uses one with a long name. Sch... shhhh... it's hard to pronounce."

  
"You mean... schwarzkopf?" Seb asked, his eyebrows raised, as he started on a new braid.

  
"Yeah, that's the one!" Will said, happily.

  
Seb just shook his head and continued plaiting.

  
They sat in silence for awhile, letting Dave Hussey's chatter about the game plan wash over them. 

"I reckon I could be a hairdresser," Seb said, finishing a third braid and admiring his work.

  
"Is this because you don't have much hair yourself?" Will teased lightly, touching Seb's latest buzz cut.

  
Seb shrugged. "Maybe," he replied, "I fashioned Pete's hair into a bun when we were in the Adelaide hub."

  
Will chuckled softly. "I bet he enjoyed that."

  
"He did," Seb said, proudly.

  
When Will's hair was almost all braided, Seb realised the room was dead silent. Not even Hussey was talking. Seb looked around, his hands paused mid-braid, everyone in the room, including Huss, staring at him.

  
Seb swallowed nervously. _Own it_ , a little voice whispered to him in the back of his head. "Hey guys," Seb said, brightly, "Anyone want a new hairstyle? Hit me up later."

  
The boys just stared. Huss rolled his eyes. "We were just discussing who will take the gloves in our first game," Huss said, impatiently.

  
"And you unanimously decided it should be me?" Seb asked, "Why, thank you! I would love that."

  
Huss stared blankly. "No, I think I'll choose Ba---" he started to say.

  
"Gotchy!" Seb said over the top of Huss, cutting him off. "I gladly accept."

  
Before Huss could object, Glenn Maxwell jumped to his feet. "Time for lunch, boys!" he said, and the room burst into chatter and laughter as they all followed Maxi out of the room. Thank God for their ever punctual captain, making sure they ended the meetings on time. No one would hear any more of David Hussey's suggestion for wicketkeeper.


End file.
